Perfect
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Kiba likes Sakura and now it seems like she is starting to like him. He's ready for his date with his crush but he may have to put it on hold while he chases his fake clone around the village. Not an easy day for Kiba. Takes place during Episode 176


Kiba Inuzuka sighed as he walked through the village, his companion and best friend Akamaru walking beside him; he was feeling down after his meeting with the Hokage. He, Hinata, and Naruto were told if they screw up on this next mission they would go back to the academy. There was no way he wanted that! He worked so hard to be where he was, gone through so much to just go back to the beginning. No matter what, he would make sure that this mission would be a success. That's why he was heading back home to pack his bag with supplies for everything and anything that could happen.

"I don't care what happens! I'll make sure this mission is a success even if it means I have to beat Naruto into a coma!" He shouted to Akamaru, already knowing that he would be fighting with the loud obnoxious blonde that was always shouting about being Hokage.

"Who are you talking too?" Kiba stopped short at the voice and turned around to smile at who spoke to him.

"Hey Sakura!" A bright smile was on his face as he greeted the girl. "How are you?" He asked, his cheeks going pink when he saw her return the smile his way. It was no secret between the two that Kiba liked her. A few days after Sakura asked Tsunade to train her, Kiba asked her out on a date but she turned him down, saying she wanted to focus on training more then other stuff. Kiba understood and said it was alright, even though his ego and confidence were hurt, he accepted her answer and agreed to give her some time before asking her again. That doesn't man when he sees her he ignores her, no way, every time he sees her, Kiba makes it his mission to flirt and talk with the ink haired girl. He was trying to get her to like him, or be interested enough, to go out with him.

"I'm fine, but is there a certain reason why you're threatening to beat my teammate into a coma?" She gave him an amused smile and his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"I'll tell ya about it if…" He gave her a flirty grin. "You agree to have lunch with me." He hoped she would say yes, he wanted to spend time with Sakura before he left. She was always so busy that he rarely saw her anymore. "Come on, I know you want too." His smile grew as he flirted with her. He was probably pushing his luck but he didn't care, he would make sure that Sakura said yes.

"I don't know I should be getting back to Tsunade…" She seemed hesitant, which was a good sign for Kiba. It meant she deep down she wanted to accept his offer. He moved his gaze down to Akamaru, giving a quick nod and told him to move into a plan that he made up for the dog when he first realized he like Sakura. Akamaru understood the gesture and jumped into Sakura's arms, licking her face, giving her a happy bark and cuddle into her body.

Not expecting this action, Sakura looked down at the dog she was cuddling in her arm and looked back up at his owner, his eyes filled with hope that she would agree. It was slow but it broke her down. "Ok," She sighed out. "I'll go with you."

Kiba gave a mental fist pump and lead Sakura to a near by tea shop, ordering a tray full of sweet for her and a cup of tea that smell wouldn't bothering him. They sat down in a peaceful silence, taking time to enjoy just sitting there and enjoying what was around them.

"So how have you been?" Kiba question, biting into one of the cakes. The waiter had brought out a lot more then he wanted but that only meant he got to spend more time with Sakura.

"I'm good," She replied causally, taking a sip of her tea. "Lady Tsunade is no pushover when it comes to training. I swear some days I think I fall asleep in the training grounds." She grabbed another cake, smiling when she bit into the sweet taste of it.

'_Note to self: Go to training grounds more often.' _Kiba would make sure that he would go during her training session once and see if she is sleeping. Hana use to read his fairytales about girls who fall instantly in love with a guy after the first wake up and look into their eyes. _'Oh yeah, I'll make sure something like that happens!' _He turned his focus from his thoughts back to Sakura.

"So how have you been?" She asked him and Kiba couldn't stop the happy grin that came onto his face at her question.

"I've been good, got a mission today but it's not really one I'm looking forwards too." He explained to her what the Hokage had just told him moment before. He really wished his situation wasn't as bad as it was, but he couldn't let that keep him down. Kiba had to make this mission work.

Another smile came onto his face when he heard her light giggles. He knew that she was probably laughing at him and his bad situation but he was still happy that she was enjoying herself so much with him. "I think I understand now why you were making plans to put Naruto in a coma" She giggled again fixing some hair that had fallen out of place. "I probably would have said the same thing as you."

Kiba was glad she said that, it meant that they had stuff in common. And people who have stuff in common hang out more, and hanging out a lot more leads to dating and falling in love! "Really? I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks that way." He scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the giddiness he was starting to feel. They had finished off their cakes and tea but it didn't seem like Sakura was in any hurry to leave him. In fact it looked like she was ready to spend the whole day with him.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked up at him from his nap under the table, reminding him of what he needed to do today. "You're right," Kiba sighed, running a hand through his hair hating that he had to leave. "Sorry, but I gotta head home now and starting packing for the mission." He stood up and pulled out money for their tea and cakes faster then Sakura could. There was no way he was going to let her pay. He was the man and he would take care of his…future woman.

Sakura gave a pout when he wouldn't let her pay but she didn't push the subject further once they were outside. "We should do this again," She muttered quietly looking down at the ground.

Kiba wasn't expecting her to say that, turned his head around to face her so fast he could already feel the effects of whiplash coming on. His cheeks were red and his eyes were wide. "R-Really?" He was always the one asking for more time with her, so this was something new for him. Not that it wasn't good; he was always hoping that Sakura would want to spend time with him.

Sakura looked up from her spot on the ground and gave a quick nod. "I had a good time with you, even if it was short; I want to do it again." Her own cheeks were pink and Kiba's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

He didn't stop the happy grin that came onto his face or himself from putting his hands on Sakura's waist and lifting her up into the air, spinning her around laughing in complete bliss. He put her down after three spins, a smile still on his face. "You got it! Once I get back, you and I will defiantly go out again!" Before she had a chance to decline, or say that they weren't going out, Kiba ran at full speed back to his home, he had such a sudden rush of speed and energy in him.

He was already in his room, throwing stuff into his bag for the mission. A happy grin plastered onto his face. "Akamaru," He had just finished packing his bag, making sure to bring his journal with him. It was a light brown pocket size book with three cherry blossom petals on the front. If most people knew that Kiba Inuzuka, the crud loud mouth genin who always shouts out things, had a journal they would probably make fun of him. He didn't let that bother him, he liked writing in his journal. It gave him time to relax and think back on things that he could possible fix and make better, but mostly it was a good place to write down his feelings for Sakura, and he had a lot to write for today's entry. "Things are finally going well for me with Sakura." Akamaru gave a happy bark for him, obviously glad that his master was happy and things were working for him.

* * *

With everything packed and ready, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto left their village on their mission. They would find the treasure without any problems and not go back to the academy. However that was easier said then done. They were barely halfway into their mission when Naruto wanted to take a shortcut, making them delay their mission. Kiba just went along with it, going the right to the boulder that they had chosen as their meeting place. He saw that Hinata went with Naruto, and was a little worried for his teammate before shrugging it off. There weren't any enemies around so the worse that could happen to them was getting a few cuts and bruises from whatever weird way Naruto was leading them.

Kiba took off his pack, stretching a little before leaning against the rock. He figured he had about an hour before Naruto and Hinata showed up, panting and hungry from their litter adventure. He reached into his bag and began to write in his journal of everything that happened today with Sakura.

'_A lot of good things happened today. After my meeting with the Hokage about going back to the academy if this new mission was a failure I ran into Sakura. I swear the only reason I'm in this mess is because of Naruto. I don't know how a complete screw-up like him will ever be Hokage. If he does, we can say goodbye to the sanity of this village. Besides that, I ran into Sakura today and she agreed to have lunch with me at a local tea shop. I'm sure she was happy to have something different from ramen. I've heard that Naruto has been dragging her to eat with him a few days. I gotta make sure that I don't let her fall for this teammate. I got enough competition from Sasuke as is! _

_Anyways, we went into the shop and had a great time. We talked and really enjoyed each others company. In fact Sakura had so much fun that she wants to hang out with me again! This is just great! Now is my chance to show her that not only am I an awesome ninja but I'm also the perfect guy to be her boyfriend. Oh yeah, Sakura will fall for me in no time. I already got perfect ideas for our date. _

_I'll return home after our mission was a complete success, bathe and change into some new clothes. Can't have myself stinky around Sakura. I'll take her out to this restaurant that serves her favorite food, (I've been there before and made sure to check that they had it), well talk about my mission and her training. Then we'll head over to the park and I'll take Sakura to go on the swings so I can push her and let her have some enjoyment of just being plain silly. Then once it starts to get dark, I'll take her out to the open field Akamaru and I found a few days ago to star gaze for about an hour before escorting her home and getting a goodnight kiss that will sure to make her agree to go out with me again until she finally becomes mine!_

Kiba closed the book and gave a happy sigh. He could picture the two of them together so perfectly that he wanted to scream. They were perfect for each other. He was wild and crazy, she was the thing that calmed him down. She had a fragile heart and he had the strength to put her back together and smile again. They both were close friends and wanted to do nothing more then protect the ones they love. Not to mention that he was incredibly good looking and she was extraordinary beautiful.

Everything about them being together was just perfect!

"Once I get back," He placed his journal back inside his bag and looked up to the heavens. "I'll win over Sakura's heart for sure." He sighed again thinking back to the day when he first realized his love for the pink haired beauty.

_/Flashback/_

_It was another day for the young Kiba Inuzuka and his best bud Akamaru as they walked through the empty halls of the academy. Most of the kids there were on a lunch break right now, but Kiba ate his lunch during class so he wasn't hungry. He just wanted something to do, he was so bored. He made his way outside and started to head to the trees, maybe he could find a squirrel or something to chase around. _

_Upon reaching the tree he saw a group of three girls staring down at another little girl, this one having short pink hair. He gave an annoyed sigh before making his way over. _

"_Oh well, at least it's something to do," He sighed to his companion that was on his head and went over to the girls. "What are you doing?" He crossed his arms and looked over the three girls. They all screamed weaklings to him. No way would they pass the exams to become ninjas. _

"_None of your business dog-boy!" A girl with dark hair screamed at him. She seemed like she was the leader. He tried remembering what her name was…Amy or something. _

"_I don't care," He pointed down to the crying pink haired girl. "Only weaklings pick on others. Besides if you got so much time on your hands then practice a jutsu or something." He tried shooing them away, hoping they wouldn't get all annoying like every other girl in this place. _

_The dark haired girl just huffed. "This coming from the guy that does nothing all day but play with his stupid puppy." _

_She crossed the line with Kiba when she insulted Akamaru. "What did you say?" He growled at her, eyes glaring into her now quivering ones. _

_She gave him a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I meant cute puppy." She took one step back from him. _

_Kiba growled again and uncrossed his arms to raise a fist. "Leave. Now!" He barked at them._

_The three girls gulped. "You…you wouldn't hit a girl now, would you?" She stared up at him with big puppy dog eyes. _

_Kiba growled again, only louder and more anger. He was upset with the girls and he was telling them. . 'Know it off with the puppy dog eyes. I HATE that!" He barked and sent the three girls running and screaming for their sensei. _

"_T-Thank yo-you." He heard a soft voice and finally remembered that the three girls were picking on another girl. He couldn't smell any fresh new tears coming from her so he figured that she stopped crying when he was telling off the other girls. _

"_Yeah well," He just shrugged. "You shouldn't let them pick on you like…" He looked down at her and suddenly lost his voice. He stared into the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen. He hated the puppy dog eyes, but that's what he thought of when he looked into hers. Only here eyes weren't like with the other girls, who were just trying to get what they wanted, her eyes were filled with nothing but innocents. _

"_N-No problem." He chocked out, sitting down beside her. He was overcome with such feelings that it surprised him. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He told her after a moment of silences. He wanted to hear her voice again, but mostly he just wanted to see her eyes again. _

_The girl gave a quick sniffle before looking at him. "I'm Sakura." She smiled at him, and suddenly he found himself moving closer to her. He never wanted to be this close to a girl. He found them annoying, but not this one. _

"_Sakura…" He whispered her name and looked over her. Her face, eyes, hair, everything. "That's a good name for you." He smiled thinking that her name really did fit perfectly with her. Cherry blossom were fragile but innocent and they were one of the few flowers that didn't bother his nose. _

"_Thank you." She gave him another bright smile, making his cheeks heat up. What was wrong with him today? _

"_So…uh…why were those girls picking on you?" He asked, not wanting to stop talking with her. He felt comfortable around her and wanted to stay the way they were. _

_She gave him a pout and looked down at the ground. "It's because of my forehead." She whimpered out, she wiped away the remained of her tears. _

"_Your forehead?" he gave her a strange look, checking over her forehead. "Is there a bug or something on it?" He didn't see anything strange about it or on it either. _

_Sakura shook her head. "It's so big that everyone picks on me for it." She put her head down in shame, trying to hide her forehead from his sight._

_Kiba growled at how cruel those kids were to her. "That's not right!" He stood up, his dog Akamaru barking in agreement with him. "You're forehead and everything else about you is perfectly fine! So just ignore those girls and if they come after you again, just come find me and I'll get them to leave you alone." He gave a bright smile, knowing that he would keep his promise to her no matter what. It wasn't really in his nature to act like this but he felt like he needed to for her. _

_Sakura looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. She stood up and reached over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said just as the teachers were calling them all back to class. She waved goodbye and headed back to her classroom. _

_Kiba watched her go, his feet moving on his own back to his own classroom. The whole class time, he has a bright smile on his face, one hand over the spot where Sakura had kissed him. _

_/End Flashback/_

Kiba gave another sigh at the memory. It was a short one but it was sweet and he liked to remember it. That was before Sakura started acting like a total Sasuke fan and was really cute. She was the only one he didn't yell at if she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Not that she ever did, but if she did, he would probably melt into a pile of goo and do whatever she said. Yep, he had it bad for the pink haired girl.

It wasn't long before he was joined by his other two teammates, both were panting and hungry just like he predicted. They started off on their journey again and like last time, Naruto decided to take a shortcut. Of course those shortcuts would always end up going badly because they weren't actually shortcut but it gave Kiba some time to relax, take a quick nap, and do some more thinking about Sakura. He would do everything possible to get their date perfect. It was an amazing gift he received that she wanted to be with him again and he would show her such a good time, that she would forget that Sasuke ever existed and only think about him.

* * *

"Get back here you fakes!" Kiba yelled out as he chased around the fake Hinata and their supposed silent around their village. They found the cave and treasure but it was a trap. Their client turned out to have this weird jutsu that could copy faces of people, making it impossible to spot the fake. Even nin-hounds couldn't sniff them out. "I got you now!" He chased the two into a dead-end. Naruto was chasing his copy around, and his own copy was knocked out cold lying in the street. He would have to go back for him later.

He punched out their fake client and stood before the fake shaking Hinata.

"Another weakling, that's two outta two," He said, hands in his pockets looking at the fake Hinata.

"Don't hurt me, Kiba." The fake Hinata cried out in a weak tone, shaking in fear, trying to get him to calm down with her tears and wide eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Do us both a favor and can the puppy dog eye. That might work on a pushover like Naruto, but I HATE that stuff!" He growled out, causing the fake Hinata to faint from fear.

He raised an eyebrow at the two. "And these wimps thought they were gonna take out the leaf?" He couldn't believe how stupid people could be sometimes. Even Naruto had more sense in him to know when he's out matched. Sometimes.

Kiba decided that he shouldn't leave his fake alone to long so he pulled out some rope from his ninja pouch. He tied up the two, leaving them passed out against the wall while he went back to get his own fake copy. "Akamaru, you keep a close eye on them." He hated leaving behind his best friend but he couldn't leave these guys alone. Even if they were weak, really weak, they still planned to destroy the Leaf Village so he couldn't take any chances.

He took off in a quick jump after Akamaru told him he would watch the carefully. He jumped from the rooftops, looking down for his fake. It was a littler harder to search for his own scent since he was so use to his own, and whenever he would catch a whiff, he didn't know if it was his or his fake.

He finally found his fake's scent along with another scent he wasn't expecting to smell. "This is…" He sniffed the air again, making sure he had the right scent. "Sakura!" He ran even faster, hoping his fake didn't try and hurt her before he got there.

**

* * *

**

"Kiba!" Sakura gasped when she saw the young Inuzuka male, lying passed out on the ground. She quickly ran over to him and began to heal the injuries he gotten. Surprisingly there was only one, a blow to the stomach that caused him to faint. "Kiba? Can you hear me?" She asked, placing his head in her lap. He may have been hit in the stomach but who knows if he hurt his head when he fell to the ground. She needed to make sure that he was alright.

Soon enough she heard a light groan released from his mouth and his eyes began to flutter open. He was moving now, picking up his head from her lap and sitting up to hold his stomach.

"What happened?" he groaned out, and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"You were knocked out," he seemed surprised by her voice because he turned around in a defensive position, but stopped when he looked at her. "I'm glad to see that you don't have any serious damage." she smiled at him once again; her own cheeks a light shade of pink. It's been slow but little by little she's been starting to grow to liking Kiba. That's why she agreed to see him earlier today, and why she said she wanted to see him again.

"Did you…heal me?" he breathed out, acting like this was the first time he had ever seen her. Kiba knew she was training to be a medical ninja; she's healed him as well as their other friends a few times if they had cuts or bruises on them.

Slowly she stood up, helping Kiba stand as well, he may be acting weird but he was still injured and it was her job to help people. "Well yes," She gave him a questioning look, trying to wonder if he was injured anywhere else. He was acting weird today, so was Naruto, but that's nothing new. "I couldn't just leave you lying on the ground, I had to help you." Sakura looked over Kiba once again and saw no other injuries to him but noticed something else that was weird.

Akamaru wasn't with him.

"Thank you," Suddenly he took hold of her hands in his and was moving closer to her. "You truly are an angel sent from heaven," He was coming closer and closer to her face.

"K-Kiba? Wha-What are you doing?" Sakura was surprised by this act, she knew he liked her, but he's never acted like this before.

"I cannot believe there was an angel like you all this time and I had never realized it. Kiss me." He closed his eyes, leaning his lips closer to her own.

"Wh-What!" she gasped when she saw how close he was getting and tried struggling. "Now hold on a minute…Kiba…I…I'm not…!" She couldn't get her words out right.

"Kiss me." He whispered again, his lips just an inch away from her own.

"Hell No!" Out of nowhere, Kiba was knocked down to the ground by…Kiba?

"What the…!" Sakura gasped, looking at the two Kiba's. The one on the ground, holding his bruised cheeks and mouth that was now bleeding. Then at the one who was in front of her, growling out at the one on the ground.

"Just what are you trying to do! Dude, do you have any idea how long it took me to even confess to her!" The Kiba in front of her was ranting, glaring daggers at the one on the ground. He was mad, no enraged, and Sakura unconsciously took a step back. "There's no way in hell I'll let you kiss her before I get too!" He growled out, taking a few steps closer to the one on the ground that was now shaking in fear.

"Hold it," Sakura figured she should probably speak up now, before she had a huge mess on her hands. "Now what's going on?" she looked at both Kiba, waiting for one of them to give her an answer.

"This guy's a fake!" The Kiba that was mad before pointed an accusing finger at the one on the ground. He was still shaking, to scared to even try and speak.

"A fake?" she looked over the two Kibas and was sad to say that she couldn't tell them apart. Akamaru wasn't with either of them, so she had no idea who was the real on. "How do I know for sure that you're not the fake one?" She looked at the Kiba that wasn't shaking.

"You know me Sakura," he said to her. "You and I went to the same academy, you know me, I don't sit on the ground shaking when there's a fight. I jump right in to kick some butt!" Sakura thought this over and looked at the two Kibas once again. She knew who the real one was now; it should have been obvious to her from the start. She had never once seen Kiba shake in fear from anything.

"Ok, I believe you." She smiled at the real Kiba before turning to look back at the fake one. "So what do we do with him?" They couldn't just leave him here; he could be a possible threat to their village. Although she highly doubted it.

The real Kiba smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Leave that to me," He took only one step closer to his fake before he fainted on the ground out of fear. "Oh come on! I didn't even get to do anything!" Sakura had to giggle at his cries before moving towards the fake and began to tie him up.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" she asked him, making sure the knock on the ropes were tight and wouldn't break.

Kiba sighed but agreed. He took the rope and dragged his fake back to where he left Akamaru with the other two. Sakura walking beside him the whole time while he explained his mission and everything that happened on it. "These guys say they wanna take out our village but their so weak that theirs no way they can do it. The worst they can do is probably just disturb the peace a little." Kiba sighed again when they reached where Akamaru was and the other two fakes.

"Is that so?" Sakura looked at the fake Hinata and the guy that Kiba was telling her about their fake client that set them up. "Where's Naruto?" she looked around for her teammate but didn't see him.

Kiba just shrugged and threw his fake with the others. "Probably still trying to catch his own copy," He placed his hands inside his pockets, Akamaru telling him that none of the fakes tried escaping while he was gone. "He should be getting back soon."

Sakura nodded. "I should probably go report this to Lady Tsunade." She turned to leave, but Kiba's hand stopped her from doing so.

"Hold it," he had a flirty grin on his face. "I'll let you go, after you agree to go out with me on a date."

Sakura had a grin of her own on her face. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Kiba pretended to get a look of seriousness on his face. "You almost let that fake Kiba kiss you, and you couldn't tell that he was a fake so you owe me." He pretended to pout, making Sakura laugh.

"Ok," She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Pick me up later tonight, at eight." Her hand was free now, so she could wave goodbye to Kiba as she went to repot to her mentor of what had taken place today.

Kiba watched her go, his cheeks a burning red from the kiss that she had given him. He put a hand to that cheek and grinned when he could still feel the light tingle of her lips touching his flesh. "Yes!" He did a fist pump into the air just as Naruto arrived with his fake.

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto wondered, placing his fake with the rest of them.

"Oh, nothing." Kiba just grinned, thinking over his plans for his date with Sakura today. Now then…" he focused his attention back on the four ninjas that had caused them so much trouble today.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Kiba Inuzuka growled out as he sat on one of the stools at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He was sitting besides Sakura…and Naruto.

"Oh man! There's nothing like ramen after a long day's works." Naruto cheered, devouring another bowl of ramen. Kiba stopped counting after he finished off his twelfth one. "Man, we kicked butt today." Naruto cheered again, obviously not seeing the scowl on Kiba's face.

It was by pure dumb luck that Naruto had caught Kiba and Sakura walking to the restaurant where they would have their date. He dragged the two ninjas against their will with him to the ramen stand so he could brag about the mission and how it was a success because of him.

'_Yeah right,' _Kiba rolled his eyes, glaring at the hyper active ninja. _'I was the one who found the treasure in the first place, I did all the work.' _He was tempted to send the blonde flying with his Fang Over Fang but thought better of it. Sakura was with him and he wasn't sure if sending her teammate flying through the air was the best way to win her over.

Speaking of Sakura, she didn't seemed bother by Naruto at all. It was probably because she was used to being dragged to the ramen stand with him but Kiba was still bothered by it. He thought she would have at least yelled at Naruto or even hit him, but instead she's been talking and laughing with him. Does that mean she would rather be with Naruto then with him?

That thought alone made Kiba sigh in defeat. He twirled his chopsticks around his own bowl of ramen, he was not happy with the way things had turned out.

"Huh?" His attention was focused on the bowl of ramen that Kiba had missed Sakura intertwine her hand with his. He stared at their two hands in shock before looking up at Sakura.

She was smiling at him, her cheeks a light shade of pink as she leaned closer to him. "Naruto should be finishing up soon. Once he's done we can leave and go where we were supposed to go." She said softly for only his ears.

Not knowing what else to say, Kiba smiled with a quick nod. He understood it now, Sakura wasn't complaining because she knew that it would only make Naruto want to stay longer. She waiting for him to leave too so they could start their date. Happy with this, Kiba went to his bowl of ramen and began to eat the delicious noodles that really were the best in the whole village. The whole time a smile on his face and his and Sakura's hands still intertwined with each other. This day may not have turned out as he planned but he wouldn't complain. It was a good day and he always had tomorrow to make it perfect.


End file.
